Feeling Lucky
by StarChildWriter
Summary: What happens when Sarah trys to find out the Count's past?
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own Tanz Der Vampire, it belongs t Roman Polanski and Michael Kunze (I think)

My first fic, so be patient.

* * *

God, how much she hated those vampire novels and films. They were terrible! Specially that Twilight one. Sarah wasn´t a bookish person, but she became curious about this book, a romance involving a vampire and a human. And she read the four of them! By the time she was done with them, she became really angry. They were extremely offensive to her kind. And to her story. She should have listened to her husband, and not wasted their time with them. Yes, their time, because she made her Count Von Krolock read them with her, so they could hate Bella and Edward together.

Bella is so boring, this girl has no personality, the only thing that matters is to be with Edward, she has no dreams of her own! And the Edward character, he is no vampire. He can walk under sun light and he sparkles! He is always like "I hate being a vampire" and "I´m a monster", but why? He didn´t kill people that often, then guilty seems almost pointless. But she wasn´t going to remember the other pathetic details like a vampire baby, the animal blood diet, the day Edward abandoned Bella to die in the woods, a whole vampire army to kill a thin weak human girl…

Her Count was no prince charming, he was better. He offered her freedom, not love. And in a way he also wanted to be free from his darkness, even just for a while, even just by pretense. Of course he also wanted her blood. Their desires brought them together, but a better feeling was conceived from this encounter: love. They feel in love. And now, they were married about 132 years. What they had was real, not idealized love. At least she always thought that way until today.

Unlike her husband, Sarah wasn´t used to have unlife existential crisis. And hers had nothing to do with killing issues. This night she realized that all those vampire fictional stuff had something in common: the girl was always special in a supernatural way. Edward could read anyone´s thoughts except Bella´s, Sookie was a fairy, and the other female girls usually were the reincarnation of the dead and beloved wife. Sarah was just a peasant and perfect human girl until the Count appeared under her window.

Why did he loved her? Why did he invited her to that ball? Only for her blood? Did she remind him of someone he used to love? She never asked him. Maybe she was afraid of the answers.

He told her lots and lots of stories about midnight balls, Herbert´s childhood, his travels, the vampires he met… But he never spoke about the Countess Von Krolock. The former Countess. Once she tried to know about her, but her husband only said "You really don´t need to know, it´s a boring story."

And now she just finished watching Bram Stocker´s Dracula on TV, which had nothing to do with the book (then the title sounds a lie). Dracula loved Mina because she was Elizabetha reincarnation. Since Sarah was nothing special as a human, the horrible idea passed Sarah´s mind: was she the Countess reincarnation? Did she remind the Count of his dead wife? Either possibility displeased her. She wanted to be loved by herself.

She wanted to find out about his human past, but it was like he only considered that his life began once he was a vampire. So Sarah needed a walk.

Once she reached the nearest town she found a pink house, with the sign: Fortune Teller. That might be interesting.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling

Sarah never visited a Fortune Teller, not as a human, not as a vampire. But it was really weird. She wasn't there to find out about the future. She wanted the past. His past. Maybe she should just be more persuasive and ask him instead of visiting a woman who claims to be a medium. This was probably a farce. Those people had their own ways of making their clients believe in every single thing they said. But Sarah didn´t want to be deceived. She should go back…

-My dear, you've come so far to run away now?

A gypsy woman was standing in front of the house, looking straight to Sarah.

-Sorry, I had second thoughts and I don´t think you can help me.

-You're a curious child. A beautiful child of the night.

-My fangs must have given me away…

-But if I was a regular person my first guess would be that you´re going to costume party or that you are one of those Twilight fanatic girls. I wouldn´t believe in vampires. And if I had just find out about one's existence, I would look more surprised, no?

-I'm not dressed for a costume party! These clothes are high fashion! The only different thing in me is my teeth. And don't you dare bring that Twilight thing up! Besides maybe you've already met a vampire before, so it´s no surprise then.

-So, you don´t care to know more about your Count?

Maybe this one wasn't a liar. But she was turning back.

-Wait, I want…

What did she want?

-Come in, my dear. And call me Drina.

And Sarah followed that woman inside the pink house. It didn't look like a witch office.

-You can sit here.

-Thank you, Drina.

-So, Sarah, why his past is so important to you?

She knew her name.

-Well, I feel like I know him better than anyone, but maybe I'm wrong, because there's a part a him that I still don't know, that he insists to keep away from me. After all this time he should trust me better!

-The human part. Fortunately I can help you.

-Are you going to sing Poor Unfortunate Souls now?

-Hahahah. No. But I can give what you want, for a price of course.

Things always worked like this.

-I won't give you my voice. Would you accept a sponge?

-You shouldn't watch Disney movies that much. And I'm not the naive Alfred. Your necklace will do it.

Oh! Her husband had given it to her at their last anniversary.

-Okay. It better be worthy of this.

-It will be. Now drink this.

-I thought you would tell me about his past. You know. With those crystal balls.

-I can't do it, my dear. And I have none of those pathetic things here. All I can offer you is this little bottle, once you drink it you will be able to know everything you want to.

In her head his voice pleaded her not to drink that. Didn´t she trust him? She did, but she needed to know what he didn't want to tell.

How long have she drank something that wasn´t blood? Why is everything fading…

* * *

I need reviews, please! I need to know what people are thinking about the story, and if they are hating or loving it.

Any ideas or questions are welcome as well!

I hope you're liking it. I have so many plans for Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Headaches

Oh, she could feel the grass in her back. And the sun in her face. Wait. The Sun! She got up as fast as possible.

-I'm going to meet real death! Dear Lord! What I'm going…

But she wasn't burning; she wasn't reducing to ashes as she should. She was…

-Nice to be human again, darling?

-Human?

Yes, Sarah could feel her heart beating really fast since the adrenaline hadn't past yet. She looked to her dress, it looked really different, from another time, it would look old fashioned even when she was born. And it is blue, not that she hated the color, but she preferred red all the way. And, yes, it is kind nice to feel the sun in her face again after so many years. She isn't a vampire anymore? What have Drina done to her?

-Yes, I couldn't send you back in the past as a vampire. It would cause a lot of trouble.

-Past? Like those time-traveling movies?! Which year?

-1617. So your wish could come true.

Learn about the Count's past. She never thought she would actually get to live it! Sounded a little (a lot) invasive. And God, she would meet the human version of her beloved one. No, it wasn't right, she should go back home, to her husband, to his arms. He would be worried if she didn't come back before sunrise, wouldn't he?

-No, that is not what I asked! I wanted to know his past, not to meddle it! Just take me back home.

-That's not possible, dear. You have to face the consequences of your actions. You can't take back a wish made for me!

Was she trapped in his past for good? No, she couldn't handle that. She could meet the human he, but she was married to the vampire Count Von Krolock, she loved the vampire who climbed her bath tub to invite her to that midnight ball, and she couldn't be separated from him!

-But my husband must be really worried! I don't want to be away from him forever! Please!

The tears started.

-Don't worry! You will only be here for a short time period, and you will return at the same place and hour you left. You won't be separated from your Count.

Relief.

-How long I'm going to stay here?

-Until you finish your task.

-What task?

-You will have to find it on your own.

Drina was turning away.

-Wait a minute. Before you go I have to ask, can you transform vampires in humans?

That would be a really interesting ability.

-Oh no. I could only turn you into the human version of yourself because this is another reality. It's really complicated and I'm not contracting headaches over your time-traveling doubts. Good luck. Bye.

Drina disappeared. Great, now Sarah was alone and lost. This can't get any..BANG!

Back in the grass, something just hit her in the head.

-You just harmed a poor damsel! Miss, are you alright?

That voice. She knew. Someone was near her. Her head was aching. But she still could open her eyes.

-I'm… Oh…

Those blue eyes she would recognize anywhere.

-Please forgive me. And my son, he doesn't know how to throw a ball. He is still learning.

He was been really gentle, helping her to sit. His hand holding hers firmly and his eyes looking straight into hers with concern. He was feeling guilty. So different, so familiar.

-Are you able to talk?

-Yes, I'm fine. And I'm pretty sure it was an accident, it's not your fault. Thank you for the assistance, my lord.

She couldn't give how much she knew by calling him Your Excellency.

-Count Alexander Von Krolock at your service, my lady. And this is my son Herbert. Apologize to the lady, please.

-I'm really sorry.

-And we are having the pleasure of talking to?

-Sarah…Chagal!

How long has it been since she used Chagal? Von Krolock sounded much better. But she had to go with Chagal.

-I'm taking you to our castle where you can rest.

-There's no need for such kindness.

Yes, there was, she had nowhere else to go and he was the reason she was there for the first place! But it would be really impolite to accept in a rush.

-I insist. I can't just leave you here on your own. I'm a gentleman. Allow me to escort you to our castle.

He helped her to stand up on her feet. But she was a little dizzy, so she fell softly in his arms. But he would not let her hit the ground again.

-See, I can't leave you here. You're coming with us.

-Thank you, Your Excellency.

It was so weird to look at him and not see that pale white skin, his hair was black instead of white and gray, no claws, normal teeth. But the eyes were the same. The same strong and hypnotizing look.

Being treated as a stranger by him was hurting her. What could she do?

The trio walked until they find Your Excellency's horses. And the Count took Sarah in his horse. Her head rested in his chest during the path. They didn´t talk. All she could do was appreciate the closeness. He was protecting her. But it wasn't the same. His morals were behind this, not his personal interests, not his love. She was a stranger, she was nobody to him, but he had to help her so he could keep his honor intact. Of course she looked like those beautiful and cute damsels that knights feel in love in those medieval tales, so then she was worthy of his attention. But their relationship is based only in appearances now, and this is not going to be easy. She knows.

-Here it is. Welcome to our home.

* * *

Since there's no official name for the Count Von Krolock, I decided to go with a Alexander. I like this name.

I haven't planned how many chapters this fic will take. So, as long as it takes.

Maybe the Count is been too noble, but remember: this is the human he!

I hope you are having fun reading this, and any suggestions, questions and critics are welcome!

Vampires need blood, fics need reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Be our guest, or not

-It's not the same castle.

-I beg your pardon.

-I mean, it is a beautiful castle.

This wasn't their castle, their home. It's pretty, but nothing compared to the one she lived in. Why did he leave this castle? Something tragic happened? Maybe with his wife. His wife! She had forgotten! There is probably a wife, she is going to meet Countess Von Krolock! Is she pretty? Does she have a good voice? Is she better than Sarah? That is the only question that mattered.

-You are doing some thinking, Miss.

-Just admiring your halls, Your Excellency.

-You're finally here! The Duke of Devonshire is waiting your arrival for two hours!

Who's this woman? She looks so pissed.

-My husband, you know very well that I can choose my maids by myself.

She is his wife? Really? Sarah was expecting someone more… angelic. The woman is not ugly, she is just normal. Nothing like Sarah imagined.

-Astrid, be more polite. She's no maid, she is our guest. Let me introduce you Lady Sarah Chagal.

Sarah reverenced the Countess. She had never done such a thing before.

-Good try, but your posture is not right for a reverence. Are you certain that she is a Lady? With this dress?

-Pardon, Countess. I fell into the grass, it must have dirtied my dress.

-We can't just blame the grass.

Man, this woman was a bitch! How could he be married to her?

-Herbert, son, could you ask one of our maids to show Miss Sarah her room? And if you excuse me, I'm going to meet the Duke.

Once, Sarah was finally in her room, all she could think of was that she needed to sleep. And she did, for three hours. When she woke up, she was determined to dress up, and show up at the dinner more beautiful than ever. She wanted to make the Countess swallow her words. The room had a wardrobe with a few dresses, and Sarah decided to go with the pink one. This isn't Little Mermaid, but she is just feeling like Ariel. Unable to express her feelings to the man she loves. Well, not exactly. She doesn't know yet if she could love him as a human.

-Miss Sarah, the Count and Countess are waiting for you to dinner.

The maid simply said. So Sarah followed her until some cracking sound echoed the hall they were passing through.

-Oh no! Miss, just keep walking this way and you will find the dinner room. Excuse me, I have to be certain everything is alright with the Countess crystals.

And Sarah kept going, until she could hear a conversation. She saw the Count and the Countess arguing. She needed to hide. She shouldn't hear others conversations. But it didn't matter. She wasn't going to lose this opportunity.

-Why are we hosting this strange girl?

-I told you, she got hurt because of the silly ball game Herbert and I were having. Besides a pretty lady company would do great to our son.

-This girl? She's not worthy of our name. You know how worried I'm about Herbert. He doesn't pay attention to any woman! He is always rude towards the noble damsels I invite to our castle. He is almost twenty! He needs to get married and carry the family name! There is something really wrong with him. I should have been more rigid in his childhood. But even though, that girl is not the answer to our problems. She should leave. She doesn't know how to behave! I wouldn't like her around our son, even as a mistress…

Sarah wanted to punch this woman in the face right now.

-You can't say those things about the pure damsel! Besides, you shouldn't dare to say such horrible things about your own son! He's perfect! And the girl is not going anywhere.

Yes! That's my husband! Sort of…

-You shouldn't be so intrusive.

Herbert, he caught her!

-I'm sorry. But your mother…

-I know. She is not exactly a kind person. Could we arrive he dinner together? Then, I won't give you away

-Done. I'm really sorry about…

-I'm used to it.

So Herbert offered his arm to Sarah and made their entr'acte.

-Excuse us. I just found Sarah in the hall, we started talking and I lost track of time.

The Count gave her a smile. Maybe he was trying to tell her how pretty she is looking.

-As long as we can have dinner.

-Yes, mother.

Dinner went quiet, until Countess Von Krolock decided to inquire their visitor.

-What were you doing in our property, when that ball hit you, Miss Chagal?

-I was lost.

-And tell me, Sarah. Can I call you Sarah?

-Yes, Your Excellency.

-I never heard of the Chagals. Could you tell me from which part of nobility you are from?

-Forgive me, but I'm not from nobility. I'm just a peasant girl. My father owned an inn.

-Owned an inn?

-He doesn't own it anymore. He is dead.

She wasn't exactly lying.

-Well, I could easily see your origin from your manners. And I'm sorry for your loss.

-Thank you for the concern.

-Are you engaged, Miss Chagal?

-No, I'm not.

-It must not be easy for you to be a young woman without a husband or resources. And no father to protect you and take care of your education. You must be scared of your own fate.

-I beg your forgiveness, but I'm doing just fine on my own. I don't need my father repressive manners to feel protected, and I don't need the social status contracted by marriage. The most important thing for me is my freedom, and I already have it! You can be a Countess, but that doesn't give the right to judge everyone around! Your son and I included. I can clearly see that I'm not welcome here. Thank you for your hospitality! Good bye.

Sarah just stood up and ran through the hall as fast as possible. She was making a scene, but it didn't matter. She needed to get away. She needed… Someone grabbed her arm.

-You can't leave. Not because of her.

-She hates me.

-Please, forgive her. You didn't deserve to hear those words.

-That's the reason I'm leaving.

-I can't let a lady walk on her own during night time in the forest.

If only he knew the future.

-I'm not a noble lady. And I won't be a mistress to your son! My blood is not royal, but I have my honor. And Herbert doesn't feel anything for me.

-I know that.

-You do?

-Yes, I just wanted to give my wife a reason to justify you in our guest room.

-Why the concern?

-Because you seem to be lost and scared.

-I don't want to be a problem to you.

-You are not. It is a pleasure to help a person so sincere. I haven't met other person like you before.

-Thank you for the compliment.

-Would you like to talk, Miss Chagal?

-Just call me Sarah.

* * *

Answering the reviews

queenmedesa

Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you are liking the time-traveling story.

I didn't express myself the way I intended. Of course the Count is always a gentleman, but the reason behind it changes. In chapter 3, his morals were behind his noble actions. But I think, that as a vampire, Count Von Krolock uses this gentleman side of his to manipulate people, like he does with Alfred in the finale of the First Act. Although I think he is gentle with Sarah because he kind cares about her and wants to make her feel confortable around him as much as possible.

About Little Mermaid, I'm really obsessed with this movie! I love it so much, and there is going to be more references to it.

As for Twilight. It really sucks as a vampire story. I don't see anything tragic in Edward, unlike Von Krolock, he doesn't suffer with the idea that he has to kill people to live on, because unlike the Count, he can fight his nature, so I can't see Twilight as a vampire story. Count Von Krolock and Sarah are my favorite couple and their interaction works ten million times better than the Edward and Bella relantionship.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter will only be released on the weekend, because a girl needs to study.

Now you were intruduced to Countess Von Bitch. I don't why, but unlike many Tanz fans, I didn't picture Herbert's mom as the first victim of Von Krolock on Die Unstillbare Gier. But she is also appearing in this fic, just wait!

Keep calm and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I belong to me.

So they went to a beautiful and large balcony. There are lots of flowers. And the stars! Night is such a magical thing! Sarah didn't miss the sun that much. She was away from it before she became a vampire. Her dad had locked her away from the world, she was held captive in her own bedroom, he never let her out, at least not alone, he expected her to just sit and obey. But once someone opens the bird cage's door, the temptation is too hard to resist. Von Krolock opened that door for her. At first she just saw him as a rescue boat, but then she fell truly in love with him. She missed him! And even so, there he was standing right next to her.

-Don't you think the Countess is going to be really mad for you leaving her in the middle of dinner?

-She doesn't really care for me. I'm sure she's not pleased with you, but I don't mind it at all.

He didn't love her? Sarah was happy inside, in a selfish way, but she was also worried. No one deserves to be married to someone they don't love.

-I don't mean to be rude, but it's weird for you to be here with a stranger instead of your wife. I was expecting you to take her side.

-We almost can't bare each other! It was an arranged marriage. I was 18 years old, and my parents picked her.

-Sorry they forced you.

-Don't be. They didn't force me. I could have picked another noble girl. But it didn't matter. I wasn't in love with anyone. Her or another one would have been the same. I had to marry someone to carry the name family on. Besides I never saw any sight of this thing that most young girls crave for: love. It is such an idealized thing. People chase it desperately just to fill the emptiness of their lives. To feel like every single thing that happened to them had a reason.

-That's one way of seeing things. And even so, anyone should be allowed to decide their own fate. Marriage is a great deal! You're going to share one lifetime with another person, so it should be a personal decision, and the ideal reason would be love.

-Most people don't marry for love. Some have the lucky to love the other after sometime married. And there's the other case. A lot of girls fantasize about their suitors day and night before the wedding and after it, they just break at the knowledge of shattered dreams and pretense marriage. Love is ideal, but most of the times it's not real. God, I apologize my behavior. I shouldn't say such things for a young damsel.

He shouldn't talk so much, but it was like he could really talk to her. Not just say what a Count would say. And he wanted to know more about her. Maybe she would give him something in exchange for his personal information. Was she in love with someone? Maybe she is just ahead of her time.

-There's no need for apologies. It's your conception of life, you can feel free to share it with me. I know what it is like to have people trying to control your life, doing what they think to be right, without caring about your feelings and needs.

The bright look on her eyes faded a little. Good, he made her feel even worst after his wife offenses!

-Did your father tried to force into marrying someone?

-No, he didn't. When he realized I was leaving childhood, he decided to keep me away from everything and everyone. He hated the idea of man sending looks to his daughter. A beautiful daughter is a bless! Not for me though.

It was all coming back to her know! The loneliness. The boredom. The spanking. The fear. The only thing she did back then was to dream. Dream of the world and all its wonders!

-I was locked in my room, the only thing I had to do was to pray! I loved my father, but I couldn't stand my life the way it was! I had to run, no matter how selfish that might have been. I just wanted to save myself, to be free.

Freedom, the essence of her soul.

-You left your home behind? So you don't have a place to go? I'm so deeply sorry! Thank God I've find you. You're safe here, you can stay here as long as it pleases you.

He thinks she just ran away from home? If she could call that inn her home. It was better this way.

-But how did you find out your father's death then?

-He's kind dead. To me at least.

She wasn't lying. He is a vampire now, so he isn't alive. She tried to fix thing up with him, but he couldn't stand to look at her! He was mad that he fell in love with the Count, that his innocent daughter became a woman and a vampire. She wasn't his cute girl anymore; she picked her freedom, a life of "sins" instead of her family. But the fact that he was a vampire and cheated her mother with Magda, that didn't seem to matter to him. Patriarchal society of shit!

-You're so brave! You faced my wife, and escaped your home knowing the horrible things people would probably say and maybe do to you. You keep surprising me, Sarah.

Say a prayer to all the gods makes us braver than we are!

-I just craved for my freedom, that's all. I just wanted to belong to me.

She liked that idea. She saw that amazing musical Elisabeth in Vienna in 1992 and feel in love with it! Elisabeth sang that she only belonged to herself. Sarah belonged to herself as well, but she also belonged to her husband, and she didn't care. If you are free from absolute everything, you become your own prisoner.

She is such an interesting person! He hoped she would stay there for a while. And her beauty! She could swear he could see the mystery of the night form her eyes. He wanted to be closer.

-Do you concede me the honor of a dance?

* * *

So that's it. Sorry for the delay, but I had a lot of work to do the last month, and inspiration just didn't hit me. This is an important chapter (at least for me). Hope you enjoyed!

And I have to say that I'm so in love with the Elisabeth musical that I had to make reference to it in this chapter.

Many plans for Sarah and the Count! But any ideas are welcome!

Review my story and keep it alive!

* * *

Answering reviews

queenmedesa

Hi. Well, I don't know why but I pictured Countess as a bitter woman, and it won't work for my story if she is a nice person. And of course Sarah is overreacting because she is jealous of her husband. I do picture him as Steve Barton, he was the best! But I have to admit that I love Kevin Tarte, he's so passionate about the role. And I do like Jan Ammann as well.

And Herbert is so charming that I would gladly marry him too! (But I don't think he would be interested in me since I'm a girl).

Thank you for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No matter what.

-I know there's no music, but I feel that if we carry on in this conversation I might bring sadness to these beautiful eyes of yours. I have no right to erase the stars in your eyes. Besides, a beautiful lady deserves a dance. Especially after all you went through.

-Alright then.

He gestured his hand towards her, and she accepted. In seconds, one of his hands found her waist and the other one held her right hand. She loved dancing with him! He was an excellent dancer, and once he was holding her it was like she was flying above reality, far away from her chains. But she was surprised that the human he could have a similar (or even the same) effect on her. He wasn't that different.

The steps were becoming more spontaneous by the moment. They didn't talk, they didn't have to. The only thing Sarah desired now was to look in those deep blue eyes. She just gave him a big smile. And he twisted her one last time and the dance faded.

-What amuses you?

-Just the concept of song I've heard once. A dance is like a conversation, except your lips don't need to part.

But he wanted it so. He wanted to kiss her right now in the most passionate way possible. He never wanted a kiss so badly. But he couldn't take the chance. He can't risk it! He is almost twenty years older than her. He had already broken his wedding vows with young girls before. But somehow, even barely knowing her, he knew she was different. How should he act? He couldn't scare her off. No, he's not moving forward. Think of something else!

-Indeed. And I have to complement your dancing qualities.

-I've learned from the best.

You!

-You had quite a day. You should rest now, Sarah.

-Good night then.

She did a reverence in the best way she could and walked through the hall to her room. Once there, she just feels into the bed. What is she going to do? What is her task?

* * *

The very next morning she woke up to the sound of a maid bringing her breakfast.

-Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Chagal?

-Thank you, but no. You can leave now.

Eating. One of the great things about being human is the variety of options for food. Not that she missed food as a vampire; sometimes the need for blood can be so overwhelming. Every single person has a different blood taste, but it is still blood. It's kind nice to have different shapes, sizes, colors and flavors when it comes to food.

What are her options after eating? Take a walk. But to where? Out, as far away as possible from the Countess, she can't be rude to that woman again.

And she went outside, where the sun could caress her face. She didn't like that. The heat was annoying, and made her want to come back to the comfort of the guest room. But she won't find out her task locked in a room. She needs interaction. It would be so nice to break this loneliness.

-Hahahah.

Laughs! She could hear it. It was coming from the stables. She entered silently in there and saw Herbert with a handsome and muscled boy.

-You're so beautiful, Adrian.

The stable boy pulled Herbert closer and gave him a kiss. Sarah decided to go away. This is not of her business. She just had to be as quiet as possible. POW! Once again she fells to the floor. Looking into her feet, she sees the rope that she just stepped in.

-What are you doing here?!

-Me. I was just… Passing by and… I really should go!

She stood up really quickly and ran out of the stables.

-Wait! Sarah, we need to talk about what you just saw. There's a misunderstanding.

-You don't need to explain nothing to me. It's fine, I'm not telling anybody about this if you don't want me to.

-But you are probably wondering about it.

-There's nothing wrong with it. Really. I'm not judging you.

-You're not?

-No. I don't think it's wrong to have these kinds of feelings for a person of the same gender as you.

Sarah never got homophobic people. They were extremely mean! How could love be wrong? Even when it was just pure attraction between two people of the same sex, there was nothing wrong about it. The heart wants what the heart wants. But she had to admit that it was weird to see a Herbert who wasn't coping so well with his sexuality. But again, this is the human he.

-Shouldn't you be telling me that I'm going to hell?

-You're not. Love is not a sin.

-I don't love him. He's a pretty boy, but nothing more. I'm just…

-Attracted to him.

-Yes. But…

-You're not committing a crime. This only concerns to you. You have the right to control your own life.

-Oh. That's the first time I can really talk to somebody about this! I was always thinking in a way of fixing this. Priest said it was a sin. I tried to see the girls with other eyes, but I just can't! I know mother wants me to marry and have a family, but I don't want to be married to a woman! Even by pretense, I just can't …

He started to cry.

-Oh honey, everything is alright! I'm right here for you.

She hugged him, and he hugged her back. She cared so much about him! She remembered how hard it was to win his trust. He didn't like her in the beginning of her relationship with Von Krolock, especially because of Alfred. He was jealous that Alfred was in love with her. But once they got to know each other better, and he finally realized that she only loved his father, they became great friends! She never tried to be his mother, but she cared for him. And now, she will try her best to comfort him.

-No one gets it! I want to be me, but I can't. Mother would be furious. People would be cruel to me. I don't want to become an outcast! And I can't disappoint my father. He doesn't deserve the suffering of having a freak as his son.

-You're not a freak! You're a perfect boy. Besides, your father loves you more than anything, I'm sure he will understand…

-You barely know us!

Sarah knew them too well, but she should pretend to be a stranger. Time-traveling hits her nerve again!

- I don't have to. Any person can see that the Count would do anything to protect his son.

-I didn't mean to be rude.

-I know. You are just…

-Desperate! No way out of this life! Sometimes I think I want to flee, but I can't live without my father. Here we're miserable, but at least we have each other. I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you so much.

-No problem. I'm here to help you. Is there something I can do?

-Just don't tell my parents, or anyone.

-I promise.

-Thank you.

He turned his back to her. He is probably leaving. He needs to think stuff up.

-Now, let me help you. We should get a better dress to you, this one doesn't flatter you at all!

There he was. The Herbert she knew always finds a way to smile again. He loved to be happy. He didn't give into his emotional crisis like his father. She had to laugh a little.

-What do you have in mind?

-Just follow me. But before that, I have to ask. Do you feel attracted to girls?

-Oh no! I don't. Maybe I'm just ahead of my time.

-Are sure?

-More than anything.

Her tune was more passionate than she intended it.

-You love somebody! A boy!

No, a vampire lord. Your father!

-Considering the age difference, I would call him a man.

-Tell me about him!

-I beg you no. I'm not in the mood. Please.

Every minute she stayed in the past, more confused she was becoming.

-A complicated love story, huh? You can tell me about it whenever you want. But for now, no more problems, just solutions!

-To what?

-Your looks.

-What's wrong with my looks?!

-You're a pretty girl, Sarah. But you're looking like a peasant girl. And despite of that being the truth, I'm going to make you look so beautiful, that my mother won't be able to insult you.

-You're protecting me from her?

-Well, you're protecting me from her.

And the rest of the day was filled with laughter. But still, Sarah missed her home.

* * *

Answering reviews

queenmedesa

I don't think Chagal would enjoy the idea of the Count being his son-in-law. Even that Von Krolock is a rich vampire, I think Chagal would be hate him for seducing his innocent daughter. I know that after Chagal became a vampire, he didn't seen care about anything else besides sleeping with Magda. But I think that in the primary state of being a vampire, you're too drunk in your own desires that you can't care much about other stuff. But once the lust faded, I think Chagal would be displeased at his daughter choices.

As for the Count, I really think he wouldn't like the idea of Chagal meddling his relationship with Sarah. And as long as I think she would try to fix things up with her dad, I don't think she would like to leave around him anymore. But maybe I'm wrong, because Krolock seems to appreciate guests, and Chagal and Magda were in the crypt of Krolock's castle in the Act II. What do you think about it?

And thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

I hope to post another chapter this weekend, but I won't promise it.

I had to make another reference to Little Mermaid. I love One Step Closer, from the Broadway show.

Thank you for reading.

And leave a review. It's nice to have other people's opinion. And I love to talk about Tanz Der Vampire.

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mirror, roses and courtesy.

-You look stunning!

-It's a beautiful dress.

-So simple and perfect.

-I appreciate your help, but I shouldn't have accepted it.

-Why not?

-Because I shouldn't have stayed here in the first place! The Countess must be furious at me!

-Are you afraid of her?

-No, I just don't know how to act. I can't pretend that nothing happened, but I also can't apologize to her.

-Just say: Our conversation overpassed its limits, and I hope we can leave it behind us and forgive each other. This way no one wins.

-Fine.

It wasn't fine, but she had to stay, that was the only way to go back home, where she didn't have overthink her steps and words.

-And if you excuse me I have to go now. See you at dinner?

-Sure.

He left her. She looked at the mirror. Herbert had a great taste to pick clothes. She liked this light violet shade of her dress, and her hair was pulled back in a bun. It felt so good to see her reflection! She always had to rely on other vampires' opinion to be sure her looks were fine. Her husband was always telling her how pretty she was, but she wanted to see for herself. The last time she looked in a mirror was before the midnight ball. The red gown, the crown, she had never felt prettier before. But she knew that she was still beautiful as a vampire. She hadn't change that much, the only difference was that her skin was paler and she had pointy teeth. She had drowned pictures her as a vampire, but nothing compared to pure reflection.

Then, she decided to go to the small balcony that the guest room had. She looked at the sky. The sunset! How beautiful it was.

-You're looking so pretty, Sarah.

She looked down. Count Von Krolock was staring at her from the garden. His mesmerized gaze made her feel like Juliet.

-Thank you very much.

He never saw a prettier girl. Not even Ileana, a beautiful peasant girl he had met a few weeks ago. Ileana was so kind and gentle, always helping others, including him. Once he was riding his horse, but it dropped him to the floor and when he stood up, his arm had blood coming out of a cut. Ileana was near, and she took care of the wound. Since then, the Count always helped the girl the way he could, and soon he became infatuated with her. But he didn't try to seduce the poor damsel, she didn't deserve to be disgraced. His feelings for Ileana were the closest thing that deserved to be called love by him.

But now there is Sarah. She appeared so sudden and out of nowhere. Her presence was an eclipse. When she looked at her, he didn't think of his wife or Ileana. Sarah was always standing for herself, he really admired that. He liked being around her.

-I haven't seen you all day.

-I was talking and walking around with Herbert, he makes a nice company. And I haven't seen you all day as well.

-I had to read and write a lot of letters.

-That sounds a little boring.

-And it is.

She was looking at him and smiling in the most enchanting way possible. She could be a peasant girl, an inn keeper's daughter, but she looked like a princess.

-Would care to come down and make me company until dinner time?

-Not at all, your Excellency.

-You don't have to treat me with such formality, Sarah.

-If you insist.

She took a little while to find the garden. Once found, there he was, waiting for her.

-Trouble to find the right way to here?

-Your castle can be a little bit tricky.

-I completely forgot to ask someone to show you around. Fortunately, you found Herbert.

-Yes, he's a great boy.

-Indeed he is. It's impossible to be bored with him around.

He kept speaking proudly of his son, and Sarah listened to the words with a smile in her face. She always thought he was the best father in the world. But she should keep the compliments to herself now, here, in the past, she is just a guest. Her fingers were tracing the roses, but for her bad lucky, one of her fingertips found a spike.

-Auch!

-It's bleeding. Let me help you.

He took his white wiper and pressed it to the bleeding spot.

-It's alright now.

Than he took her hand and kissed it. She blushed a little.

-Luck is not smiling at you lately.

-Well, you can never take anything for granted.

He was still holding her hand. And looking at her intensely. But of course, fate would break this moment as Herbert approached them in the company of another young man.

-Father, you won't believe who came to visit us!

-Nikolas.

-Your Excellency.

-A great friend of my son doesn't have to treat me with such formalities.

-But my father would reprove such lack of manners. Speaking of it, could you introduce us.

She looked at Sarah. He seemed impressed.

-Miss Sarah Chagal, this is a friend of the family. Vicomte de Bran.

-Enchanté, Mademoiselle Chagal. And where was such a beauty hidden?

-In my father's inn. I'm peasant lady.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her, maybe if he knew she was no noble lady, probably then the interest would fade away.

-I would never have guessed if you didn't tell me. You have such a graceful…

-Miss Chagal just cut her finger in one of our roses. She should wash her hands now. Follow me, Sarah. See you two at dinner.

He took her inside, and a maid brought her a bowl with water. As Sarah was washing her hands, Count looked a little bit distressed.

-Have I done something wrong?

-Of course not, Sarah. I just hope the emphasized compliments of Nikolas…

A maid interrupt them.

-Your Excellency, dinner is served.

-We should go. Allow me?

He offered his arm, and she gladly took it. But once they were near the dinner room, she let his arm go. Sarah didn't want to piss the Countess again.

-There you are. Miss Chagal, we need to talk about last night.

What were the words? Herbert said something about no one winning the discussion… Limits…

-We both exaggerated.

The Countess raised one eyebrow.

-What Sarah means is that she is deeply sorry that your conversation led to such an offensive closure. And she hopes you to forgive her, mother.

-Thank you, Herbert. And you're forgiven, Miss Chagal. Let's forget it all.

Sarah didn't want forgiveness, but if she wanted to stay she should take it.

-Thank you, Your Excellency.

-Now, let's have dinner. Shall we?

Sarah was going to sit next Herbert, but before she touched the chair, Count Von Krolock pulled it for her in as the perfect gentleman he is.

-Thank you.

-You are my guest, Sarah.

-My husband is already calling our guest only by her name.

-I not used to people calling me Miss Chagal, I really prefer my name: Sarah.

-You should, it is a beautiful name.

Nikolas said with a flirting smile in his face.

-You are being kind, but thank you.

Sarah never said so many "thank you" in her entire life.

-And are you enjoying your stay in the castle?

-Yes, I had luck to be hosted by such honorable people. And it is beautiful place.

-How long do you intend to stay here?

-You don't need to answer this, Sarah. I told you, you can stay here as long you need.

Sarah was really glad that the Count stood up for her.

-Sometimes you're too generous, my husband.

-And I'm really thankful for your assistance. But I hope to leave soon.

-But you have to stay until the ball.

This Nikolas guy really wanted her attention.

-A ball?

-I had forgotten to tell you. We are going to have a ball in three days, here at the castle. And you are invited! We can invite her, father?

-Of course. Sarah, would you like to come to our ball?

A ball! That was the answer! Well, not exactly. But balls usually work as the climax of a story, so the time-traveling issue will probably be solved during or after it! She was so happy and thrilled, she loved balls, no matter what circumstances.

-Nothing would make me happier.

Countess had a really cold expression in her face, her gaze was petrifying.

-Can I ask you something?

-Of course, Vicomte.

-Please, call me Nikolas. Well, I don't mean to be intrusive, but are you engaged?

-No, she is not.

Countess said in a mocking way.

-It's hard to believe that no proposals have been done to such a beautiful lady.

-I was proposed, but I would never marry Alfred.

Alfred proposed her after they became vampires, he begged her to run with him and forget the Count. But she didn't love him, not the way she loved Count Von Krolock. Alfred is a cute boy, and when they met she thought he could be a way out of that caged bird life she was living, Sarah thought that maybe she could love him. But once she heard that voice under her window… And she did not like the way Alfred idealized her. He didn't see the whole Sarah, he did not get her at all. He saw her as a pretty and innocent girl, a damsel in distress. He didn't see the girl who longed to independent, a girl tired of just obeying. She just wanted to be Sarah, and not the girl the others expected her to be!

But she felt pity on him, she not only rejected him, she turned him into a vampire! Unlike her, he never wanted that kind of life, he was terrified of such creatures. Sarah didn't want to bite him, but the hunger overwhelmed her, she wasn't thinking, and she was a little pissed that Alfred and Professor took her away from the Count, all that combined lead her to drag Alfred to her new "life". Once she regained plain conscious, she begged his forgiveness, and he conceded, after all he had a great heart. But he did not took the idea of her marriage that well, he thought it was a mistake, and it took a long time before he could move on with his undead existence. But now Alfred's heart was healed, Herbert fixed it in the most stalking, funny and love-caring way.

Alfred and Herbert are currently dating, but they still did struggle with some issues, and they broke up and made up a thousand times already. But back in the present, or the past in this case.

-Who is Alfred?

Herbert asked Sarah.

-Just a kind boy who loved me.

-And why the rejection?

-Because I did not love him.

-A woman needs security, not everyone has the luxury of falling in love. Was your father already dead when such proposal was made?

The Countess said in the most casual tune was possible.

-He had met Alfred before, but he did not want Alfred near me, or any other man. My father would probably have sent me to an abbey if we weren't Jewish.

-You're Jewish then. You keep surprising us, Sarah.

Sarah could sense a little prejudice in the Countess' voice.

-I'm sure lots of proposals will be made to you, Sarah.

This Nikolas won't give up!

The rest of the dinner went a little bit calmer. Once it was over, Countess offered herself and her son to accompany Nikolas until his carriage, but before that, the Vicomte decided to kiss Sarah's hand and gave her one last courtesy line.

-It was a great pleasure to meet you, I can't wait to see you at the ball.

And then, Count was alone with Sarah again.

-You surely caught his attention.

-I don't care for his attention.

-He is a very wealthy and handsome boy. Besides the great personality, he is a nice fellow.

-He seems to be a great person, but I'm sure he wants a finer lady for his wife.

-Any man would be more than lucky to have you.

She didn't know what to say.

-Sarah.

His voice almost sounded like a whisper. He stepped closer to her.

* * *

Answering reviews

queenmedesa

I don't know if Count would cheat on his wife or not, but I kind needed to put it here for story plot needs, besides in my fic, the Count sees his marriage as an agreement not a family. And yes, Herbert is older than Sarah, so there is no mother and son love, but I like to think they became great friends. And I have to ask, who is your favorite Herbert? Mine is Máté Kamarás.

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Well, I don't have much to say to you. Just keep reading. And I'm planning a bath scene in the next chapter!

And I will give a prize to who guesses who the Ileana girl is.

I hope you are enjoying my story.

Want to make an author happy? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: This Chapter content is a little bit more mature than the last ones. But no really much.

* * *

Chapter 8: You are so very nice.

Any man would be lucky to have her. The words made a great impact. Sarah loved his voice, that amazing voice that dropped all of her defenses. How could he be so charming?

They were really close now, and she didn't know the next move. She just wanted to throw herself in his arms and kiss him like she always did. But here he is not her husband. Should she run? Should she say something?

-I'm not that pretty. And even so, beauty should not be basis for marriage.

-I'm not referring to that. It's a delight to be around you. A lady so fun, honest and brave is a rare jewel. But about your beauty, I've never seen someone that matches it.

Her heart was racing, just like that time she saw him in the ballroom stairs during her first night at the castle. One of his hands reached her upper arm, not holding it tightly, just gently touching.

-I…

She heard steps. Probably Herbert and his mother were getting near.

-I should retire now and rest. Good night.

He let go of her arm instantly. And she walked really fast towards her room. Once the doors were closed…

-I can't resist to him.

She sat on the bed, but she doesn't want to sleep. She wants a bath. A really long and warm bath, with a sponge caressing her skin. She needed to relax, to give into her passion. Everyone has an addiction, and bathing is hers. She always loved it and she always will. She couldn't stay a day without bathing; a lady has needs after all.

But no bathtub in her room. She needs one now and more than ever! And is going to be a secret one just like the old times. Why? Because a decent lady doesn't bath so late in others castle. Sarah thought the last part with sarcasm.

Back in the hall she wanted to search for her little piece of paradise. But where to start? She couldn't open every door until the right one.

-Sarah, are you lost?

-Herbert! It's so great to see you!

-We spend most of the day together.

He looked confused.

-But I need a favor from a friend.

-Isn't a little bit late for favors?

-I really need your help. Is something I'm craving for and I need your help to find it.

-Alright, Sarah. Tell me then.

-I wouldn't ask you this favor, but it is a personal need, almost a health issue.

-Are you ill?

-Not at all. But I will if you don't show me where I can find a bathtub. I need a bath so much.

-A bath? So that's the big favor.

-Please, Herbert.

-Follow me.

And he took her right to a beautiful bathroom and helped her light the candles, besides helping her getting what she needed for her bath.

-Enjoy your bath.

-Thank you so much!

Herbert left.

-Now, me and the bathtub alone at last!

She took off her clothes as fast as possible and entered in the tub.

-Ah-ah-ah

Sarah always sang during her bath, made the experience more complete. This makes her feel so alive! And the modern word is always inventing new ways of enjoying your bath time. Scented candles and bath salts, they were quite interesting. She remembered the first time she took a shower. The thing existed for a long time, but only became more popular in the 20th century. She didn't like the idea of standing up while taking a bath. It didn't seem relaxing. But once she came home and Von Krolock was all like "I have a surprise for you", he had ordered the installation of a shower in the castle and Sarah didn't hide her disdain for it. He only smiled at her in the occasion, putted his arms around her waist, kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Maybe I can help you try it?", his voice was full of second intentions back then. She shocks her head to send away the lustful thoughts of their love making.

These memories won't do well for her here! Thinking of her husband would make harder to resist to the human he. Sarah wanted her life back, where she could be and do whatever she wanted. Be with him whenever she wanted.

She started singing again and then for a moment she forgot everything, where she was didn't matter, not for now at least.

But she was interrupted, the door opened. She forgot to lock it. The Count had a mesmerized look that was quickly converted to an ashamed one.

-I'm deeply sorry. Forgive me!

He left the bathroom immediately and Sarah left the tub, grabbed a towel and then dressed up her night gown and a robe on top of it. She wanted to catch him, and once in the hall she saw him. He looked worried, but even so he decided to talk to her.

-I beg your forgiveness, you must be outraged. Sarah, I didn't mean to insult your purity.

She should be careful now. She didn't care much since he saw her naked more than a ten thousand times. Well, the vampire he. Here in the past, Count thinks she is a virgin, so she can't be so cool about it now. Okay, she didn't care much when he broke into her bathroom when she was 18, but it was different… She hated to calculate her actions!

-I was going to library, but once near the bathroom I heard a voice, and I thought it was Herbert's, and I thought it was a little late for a bath, so I… I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that.

-I know you meant no harm. Let's forget about it.

-Do you forgive me?

-Sure.

-Aren't you offended?

-Oh, I am. How could you take my voice for Herbert's, do I sound like a tenor?

-Hahah. Not all. At first I thought it didn't sound like Herbert, but since he is the only one who takes a bath so late at night. You both have great voices, but of course yours is higher pitched than his. You sounded like an angel, your voice is beautiful!

-I really appreciate your compliments, and I'm glad that everything is settled now. I should go to my room and sleep.

-Sarah.

-What?

-In order to redeem myself, would you like to accompany me in a walk tomorrow? I will understand if you say no.

-But I accept it.

-Very well. Good night then.

And then she was gone.

The next morning

She will spend the day with him! Finally a hit of good luck on her journey. What should she wear now? A really nice blue gown Herbert had separated for her the other the day. She wanted to be really pretty. Why? What is she planning? She had no time for planning her actions, Count was waiting for her, and she wanted to be with him as fast as possible.

She was really excited about this, she walk past the halls as fast as she could until finally meet Von Krolock at the castle's main door.

-Shall we?

He offered his arm.

-Of course!

She didn't want to seem so excited, but she was.

-Where do you intend to take me?

-I was thinking maybe we could walk around the fields and the village.

-And we are going to walk all the way?

She sounded a little worried about long walks under the sun.

-No, I've already ordered a carriage for us. What would prefer to see first?

-I think the village.

They entered the black carriage. And Count was sitting in front of Sarah. She seemed really pleased with the landscapes during the path.

-What is it like?

-What?

-The village. There must be something special about it.

-Actually there isn't much about it, but I just figured that you would like to stay out of the castle for a while. Here, we finally arrived.

He stepped out first so he could help Sarah get down of the carriage. The village was even simpler then the one she used to live in. At least it wasn't decorated with garlic.

-Your Excellency!

They barely stepped there, but the villagers seemed to be really interested in their presence.

-Would like to buy these apples, your Excellency?

-How about these fabrics?

A noble rich man in town, they only wanted to seize this opportunity to sell their products.

-You probably need some garlic!

-Get this thing away from me!

Sarah didn't mean to be rude, but the villager got scared and ran off, no one would bother the Count Von Krolock's companion, whoever she was.

-I didn't mean to scare him.

-What's your problem with garlic? You seemed really disgusted.

-I can't stand the smell of it! I grew up surrounded by these awful things, and scared that I would smell like garlic forever. There was garlic everywhere! Even in my bedroom.

-Why there was garlic there?

-Superstitious foolishness.

She could hear some music now. Great music indeed.

-Where is this sound coming from?

-It's probably…

Sarah wasted no time and started to follow the sound, it was from a gypsy troupe. And a beautiful gypsy girl was dancing.

-That's amazing!

-They are always performing on the street, but always a different street, a different village.

-I wish I could dance like this.

-That's rather interesting.

-What?

-People usually don't trust or like gypsies. Or at least, they won't admit it.

-I wouldn't mind to travel the world with dance and music.

-They have a great energy, but sometimes people miss something that links them to the world. Too much freedom can become loneliness.

The presentation ended. Sarah clapped as loud as she could.

-Do you want to go and see the fields now?

-I would like that.

She wanted to be more alone with him.

-Follow me.

They got back to the carriage and arrived the fields sooner then she thought.

-It is really beautiful here. It kind gives you the idea of running with open arms and pretend you are going to fly.

She laughed a little at the thought and he smiled.

-You are a free spirited young lady.

-Freedom is the greatest gift of all! When I was a little girl, we used to have a swing near our inn. I used to spend hours sitting there, imagining that I was flying. I love swings so much.

-We have one around here, would like to see it?

-Sure.

It was a beautiful swing, with flowers around it. Sarah sat there, and started to balance. Mentally singing "I think it's time to try defying gravity and you can't pull me down". Count just watched her, admiring the childish smile on her face. But Sarah had to do a stupid thing and pretend that she was going to jump from the swing to the air, she intended to stay sat in the swing but her hands didn't manage to support her weight back, and this little game of make believe ended with her falling on the grass.

Count was soon by her side with a really worried look in his eyes, Sarah turned so her back was on the grass, and he grabbed one of her hands.

-Are you alright?

-Yes.

He was looking right in her eyes, and his free hand took the hair from her face, fingers slightly tracing her cheekbones.

-You are so beautiful, so unique, so…

He didn't care anymore. He had to kiss her, right here and now. She looked so vulnerable and her parted lips and rising chest served to him as an invitation. His lips meet hers with desire, hunger and yet, tenderness.

* * *

So very sorry for the delay!

It's hard to have inspiration when depression hits you, but never intend to abandon the fic.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please don't be shy and leave a review, a question, a sugestion or a critic.

I'm so in love with the Elisabeth musical, that I'm really considering doing a Tanz and Elisabeth crossover, what do you think?

* * *

Answering reviews

queenmedesa

I didn't ship these two at all, but then I really fell in love with Maté's performance and I don't know if anyone would be able to resist to such cuteness (and great body), and after lots a fanfics and drawnings I started to ship them. But I don't think they lived happily ever after, I like to think they have this come and go relantionship.


	9. Chapter 9

I forgot to say that Sarah's dress from last chapter in my imagination was the blue dress Yvaine (Claire Danes) wears in Stardust.

* * *

Chapter 9: Tales of love, manipulation and care.

Yes, she was flying; at least it felt like it. She didn't resist to him, she was kissing him back, like she wanted to do since that dance. She was afraid that things would be different with him on his human form, but somehow it wasn't. But the dream faded away as their lips separated.

-Sarah, I should not have done this.

Yet, he wasn't really sorry. But he cared for her, after so many years, he had found someone to care about besides his son.

-Let's pretend this didn't happen.

Yes, Sarah, great idea.

-Alright, we should probably go back home now.

He lifted up and offered Sarah his hand so he could help her rise up. The walk back was silent, the skies were pure and the fields were green, and after a while they passed by some peasant young women, one of them was really beautiful, but she looked chocked, she was looking at Sarah with a sad expression, like she had being stabbed or something. Then Sarah looked at the Count, he seemed a little embarrassed, and also noticed the peasants whispering to each other, probably calling her a mistress, if only she was a vampire here... But she didn't care about the peasants, actually she worried about that girl being a mistress of HER husband. Was he in love with that girl? He look concerned. Krolock…

Once the path was more quiet and just the two of them, Count broke the silence.

-Sarah, maybe we should talk about what happened.

-Why? I probably just another pretty woman you wanted to kiss, but thank god there are thousands of girls just like me for your delight!

-What are you talking about?

-You know what? I should not offend your sweetheart. She probably means something to you. Not just some random stranger you found in your property.

Sarah was sounding really pissed; he didn't owe her anything here, still it did hurt her the idea of her husband loving another woman than her, even in a really remote past.

-You are talking about Ileana.

-Beautiful name.

-She is a really kind and sweet young woman.

So why don't you go kiss her and invade her private bath? Instead of it, Sarah said:

-So she is important to you. You two probably-

-She just helped me once. The least I can do is respect her honor.

-So you like her?

Was she jealous? He had to contain the inappropriate smile. Could she?

-You don't really measure your words, Miss Chagal.

-I've long have find bravery in my path, and are we back to the formalities?

-Only if you wish.

She looked down and crossed her arms.

-This is not of my business, I should have stayed quiet.

He didn't mean to be rude.

-No, no. I'm sorry, but Ileana doesn't deserve people to think the wrong way about her. You must know that you don't have to be afraid of being yourself around me. I promised to fix up the last night mistake only to make another one.

The last part sounded like a frustration.

Mistake? Kissing her was a mistake? It kind was since he was married and stuff, but this was about them! Sarah and Von Krolock, the ones who had a total eclipse of the heart. She could not cry, no, but the tears were out any way.

-Sarah, please don't cry. I never meant to offend you.

He was hugging her. Being next to her wasn't the best idea now, but he couldn't stand the thought of hurting Sarah.

-I know, I'm really fine, just a lot confused.

-The only thing I can say is that I'm here whenever you need.

Back in the castle, during the middle of the night.

It was almost close to midnight, and she didn't manage to sleep, Sarah was enjoying his human companion in these last three days, but it was also a torture!

She was wandering past the castle halls without really knowing where she was going, she didn't care.

-Don't you miss me, dear?

Female voice, not the Countess though.

-I told you that it is over between us, we aren't and never were in love to begin with! You don't need me, then why the insistence?

-Because you need me! And I can help you, but no good deeds come without a price.

-You have nothing I want.

-Really? What about your freedom? Also, I will provide you with power. Think of it. No more playing games but setting the rules.

That woman, she didn't look totally human, and Sarah was positively sure that she was a vampire.

-What do you mean?

-You like to play with others mind, Count Von Krolock, don't deny it, I'm offering the possibility of doing it in a much bigger scale.

She was touching his shoulder, probably wanting that neck.

-I'll let with your thoughts and your ordinary life. But I'll be back soon.

She made a dramatic disappearance. Sarah walked fast and silent as she could, she didn't want to be near him now. So this is how it happened, that woman is whom turned him into a vampire! Of course she got back around the time he became a vampire! How should she act? Is she going to interfere? If she does, he won't be a vampire and they won't meet in the future, no, no, no… But would she be able to stay still as that stranger hurts her love? He harmed her that way so they could be together, but somehow the thought of doing nothing as someone bites his neck was haunting her. Finally she could have a glimpse of what Alfred felt in the midnight ball.

She was getting near somewhere now, both of her task or lesson, and to her room. She opened the door to find a really upset Herbert sitting in one of the chairs.

-Herbert, what are you doing here?

-Sorry to disturb you so late, but since you requested me a favor the other night…

-You do not disturb me, darling. What is the matter?

-Mother did it! She invited Duke DeVale and his daughter to come here tomorrow, she wants… she wants…

His voice was shaking, he seemed really upset.

-She wants me to propose to her!

-The daughter?

-Yes, her name is Mikaela, I can't stand that girl, and her hair is so big that you could hide things in it. Mother said it would be a great agreement for our family, but I don't want… I don't want to take care of business or to pretend to be a husband…

-It's alright I'm here.

He hugged her, his head pressed to her stomach, he was crying.

-You're not alone. We must make some plan for her not want to marry you as well.

-That won't help! I don't know why but she really likes me. Besides I don't think our parents would care for our personal opinion.

-But your father will!

-I don't want to put him against mother again. They always fight and it is always my fault. I should be more grateful to them and do the right thing for the family.

-But the wrong thing for you. You weren't born to live up at other people's expectations.

She put her hand in his face and brought his face up so he looked into her eyes.

-I know that freedom sounds like selfishness sometimes, but it is your life and you are the one who will be facing the consequences.

-I don't know what to do. One way I'm stabbing them and the other way I'm stabbing myself.

-Everything will turn out fine, you will see it.

The next day.

-Sarah was sitting in the library looking to nowhere until Herbert broke the trance.

-Sarah! They arrived! They are here!

-Who?

-The DeVales. They are talking to my parents.

-Why aren't you there?

-Because mother wanted a good impression of our estate to ensure Mikaela answer to the…

-Proposal?

-That.

-What are you going to do now?

-I was thinking running away, you could come with me.

-Or we could face this like adults. Let's hide and listen to their conversation!

-So much more mature.

She giggled. And they did hide behind the door, so they could listen.

-You have an impressive estate, Excellency.

-Thank you for the compliments, your Highness. Must say how honored we are to receive such an important guest.

Said the Countess more charming than ever.

-I do find myself really found of your family, where is the young Herbert? Forgive the indiscretion, but my daughter is really content to the idea of seeing your son.

-Herbert is reading poetry, he is really found of it, especially the ones about love. I will order him to be called, he will be more than pleased to see Mikaela.

-Wait a moment, dear. If you forgive my indiscretion, but we all know here that the object of this meeting is an alliance, a marriage.

-You don't use to be this direct, Alexander.

-When it is about my son I don't see the point to play games. I do have to be honest, I don't approve this engagement.

-I beg your pardon.

-Let me finish, your Highness. You see, Herbert is a Viscount, this marriage would be disadvantage for you and your daughter.

-What are you insinuating, my husband?

-There's no need for modesty, your family's name is great and your son is a noble man. Besides, this marriage will provide Mikaela not only security but her happiness, she is really infatuated with your son.

-For Mikaela's felicity I am interfering. Herbert is a child in so many ways, and your daughter holds both the beauty of young ladies and the temper of a mature women.

The girl was blushing and Krolock looked straight to her. He was doing what he does best, using people desires and vanity to get what he want.

-I would be more than lucky to be this remarkable young woman's father-in-law, you see I never had a daughter and somehow I feel really protective of her, maybe because I know her since her childhood.

-Then why are you trying to apart our children?

-Because knowing Mikaela and Herbert, I know they can't be happy together, she would have to look out for him. He needs more time to prepare himself for a marriage, but clearly your daughter doesn't, she is a fine lady who will receive lots of proposals, there is no good reason why I should insist you to hold her back for my son's sake. I would never be that selfish.

He picked Mikaela's hand and kissed him.

-Can you forgive me, my child?

-Of course, Excellency, I must do what's right for me and Herbert. Thank you so much for the words, I didn't know how much you cared about me.

-Mikaela, my angel…

Said the Duke with concern.

-Papa, understand. Do you really want my marriage to be a mistake.

-Of course not, darling. I appreciate your honesty, Alexander. We must go now. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's ball.

Sarah and Herbert walked away from that room, once they were safe.

-I'm free!

-See, your father settled everything.

-I need to go to… Well…

-Go.

He walked away, but it seemed like he was dancing.

Von Krolock always protect Herbert, he loved his son so much. Sarah knew he would never let his son suffer, and she was feeling really proud of her husband now.

* * *

Answering review

queenmedesa

Don't you worry, no sex scenes, this fic is a rated T. I do like some sexual tension, but I don't think there need for a sexual explicit scene in Feeling Lucky, there's going to be one more scene with sexual tension, but really light.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying, so please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Let's get down to business.

She was smiling, both of relief and proudness. She went back to the library, not knowing exactly why, maybe she wanted loneliness, or a book that solved her problems, still knowing she didn't have the patience to look out for a book in a huge library. But it was better than just stay sitting in the guest room.

She just wanted to go home, so she started to search in the shelves for books about fortune tellers or gypsy tales; there wasn't probably time-traveling books published by this time. But the more she looked, the more she became bored. She didn't like books really much before she married Krolock, not that she became a bookish person, but there were stories that deserved some appreciation, he showed that to her. He was really kind to look out for her education, since she hadn't learned much stuff during her life as a human. But even now that she was capable of enjoying some of then, the idea of looking shelf after shelf didn't please her. She was getting tired of it. So she just putted her hands in her waist and the frustration phrase came out loud.

-I just wished a magical way a finding it.

-Well, then maybe I can help.

-Wow!

His voice came from her back and she turned around really quickly, somehow she was really surprised.

-I didn't mean to scare you.

-How did you get here so fast? ... I mean, I wasn't expecting to see you here.

-And where was I supposed to be?

-Well, I…

He looked at her with curiosity.

-I thought you were probably busy doing… huh… I mean you were talking to the Duke

-How did you know that?

-Herbert told me.

-Well, the Duke and his daughter already departed.

-Hope he is not angry at you.

-And why would he be, Sarah? You seem a little uncomfortable.

-Alright. Herbert and I were listening behind the door.

He laughed.

-Aren't you upset with me?

-Of course not. Listening to others conversation hidden of a view spot is a little rude, but I know how Herbert was worried. Besides I appreciate your concern for my son. I getting used to your particular manners.

-Herbert is a sensitive boy, he doesn't deserve to be dragged to the altar like an exchange charge. It's not his fault not to be attracted to women.

She then realized what she did.

-I mean strange women. I didn't mean… I…

-It's fine, I know.

-You know?

-I know my son feels attraction to other… boys. I'm not blind, Sarah

-And you don't have a problem with it?

-Of course not, at least not anymore. . At first I tried to teach him to be manlier, but that sounded like a stupid thing even for me. I tried to find the prettiest girls for him, but he was not interested in them. I realized how pointless it was to change him. I couldn't see anything wrong with my perfect boy. I didn't want him to change. I didn't want him to lose the sensitiveness and brightness of his. He is my son and I love him exactly the way he is.

Sarah was almost crying. She wasn't really much into crying, she thought the tears made her face sticky. But there he was confessing his love for his son, accepting him the way he was, that moved her.

-Are you going to cry?

-No… It's just that I'm so moved by your gestures of love towards your son.

-I'm just being a father. But did he trust you with his preferences?

-Well, yes. Somehow we get along very well.

-Then I'm moved by your kindness.

He picked her hand and gave it a kiss. But then she pulled his hand, holding it with both of her hands, she gave it a reverend kiss as well.

-Sarah…

-You are a great father. The best one I've ever met. You are capable of so much to protect him. Besides, you've done a lot for me as well these last few days.

-Sarah, thank you for your compliments, but I'm not a good man. There's a lot of me that you don't know.

That was not true, but she couldn't argue.

-I've done a lot of wrong things these past years. I used people without care. Herbert is the exception, he seems to bring the best of me.

As did she. But he couldn't admit it. She seemed desperate to get out of his castle. She wanted to be somewhere else, he knew. He couldn't blame her. He wanted her there, with them. Now every time he walked past a hall he was expecting to see her. She had the most beautiful smile. That smile that brightened everything. But there was a mystery about her, she didn't make the mysterious type, but she was concealing something about her.

-No one is completely good. Everyone does mistakes, as did I. That's how I ended up here in the first place. Oh, I didn't mean…

-It's alright. You are hiding something from me, but I have no right to demand you to reveal it.

They heard a scream, almost an angry grunt.

-What was that?

-Astrid.

-Your wife.

-Let's go.

He was running, but holding her hand. It was the wrong moment, but it felt romantic. They reached the hall to see an argue between mother and son.

-Why can't you be like other boys? Your friend Nikolas is a perfect fellow, why can't you follow his example? I'm so sick tired of your father protecting you like this.

-Mama, please.

-What am I supposed to do? Hear as people speak about how my son is weird and it's not capable of marriage. That you care more about poetry and balls than riding horses and lovely ladies. Why couldn't I bear o normal child?

-I'm normal!

He said the most emphatic possible.

-No, you're not! And you are dragging me and your beloved father to the mud with you. I was too kind to you as a child.

-Kind at me? You avoided me as much as you could! Father is the one who always cared for me.

-And see where it led us. You, ungrateful child, I promise you I will give you a difficult time if you don't start obeying me!

-That's enough!

Count's voice echoed the room, but that did not seem to worry Countess.

-Of course you would show up to save him as you always do.

He felt the sarcasm.

-I won't tolerate this behavior towards my son.

-He is also mine. I'm just doing the best for him.

-By screaming at him and saying these horrible words?

-Someone has to be strict to him, so he learns that…

-Don't you dare finish this.

Sarah could see by Herbert eyes that he was internally breaking. She didn't care about this stupid fight. She knew Krolock was protecting his son, but in that moment Herbert needed someone to lead him out of there.

She ran into him, put an arm around his shoulders and hold one of his hands.

-Let's go to a quieter place, Herbert.

-I didn't know we were this intimate with Miss Chagal. With what right are you interfering?

-The right of person that has a heart within instead a stone like yourself.

-So brave. Are you trying to be the hero? Girls are not heroes, dear Sarah. Wait, maybe you did manage the impossible and finally Herbert slept with a woman. Then, you would be…

Krolock grabbed Astrid's left arm in a rough way.

-You are not going to offend Sarah! I demand you to apologize to both of them.

In her knees, Sarah would prefer.

-Since when you became a justice knight? Saving the poor damsel in distress. She's a stranger, a peasant.

-And even so she manages to be more honored than you.

Countess pulled her back at herself and Krolock let it go.

-How dare you treat your wife like because of some… random girl?

-Just returning your courtesy, Countess.

He said in a bitter tone.

-I'm retreating. But this is far from over.

She left the room.

-Are you alright?

-Are you two alright?

Sarah asked Herbert first, and Von Krolock asked both of them.

-Fine as I will ever be.

Herbert said and sat, Sarah followed the pursuit.

-What do you mean, darling?

-She doesn't love me.

-Of course she does, she is just not dealing well with the situation, that's all.

Her father didn't deal with her freedom wishes the best way possible, but that didn't meant he did not love her. Sarah expected that somehow Countess Von Krolock cared for her son. But then again, as much hard her dad could be toward her, he always made sure she knew he loved her; that didn't seem Herbert's case.

-I will never be what she wants. I will never be what I want!

-Herbert, my son, everything you turn out fine in the end.

-Like it did for you? Sorry, father, I should not say horrible things to way after everything you did.

Herbert stood up and threw himself in his father's arms and they hugged.

Sarah left the two men alone. There was no need for her presence at this moment.

Tomorrow would be the ball, and she expected some answers.

* * *

Answering reviews

queenmedesa

Well, I forgot to say that I don't think Sarah would sleep with a married man, even if it is her husband (that sounded weird). I know the dress is a little inappropiate for the time, but this isn't Sarah's time, she is not sure about how to behave, besides she is different from everyone there, so it kind fits. I do love anachronistic references sometimes.

* * *

If you love Elisabeth Das Musical as well (or more) please read my other fic that I just posted, it is a crossover between Tanz and Elisabeth, and there are going to be included some ideas of a friend. Please read!

And do review, I like to answer the reviews queenmedesa leaves me, please be nice like her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Project Runaway

She was blushing her hair, and looking in the mirror, enjoying the view, knowing all of this was about to end, she hoped so. She heard a knock.

-Come in.

Probably it was Herbert again, she wasn't so used to give other people her own advices, it was strange to see Herbert so fragile and needing her. They are great friends in her time, where he is the most confident being she ever met. Here he is scared and lonely boy.

-Herbert, I… I wasn't expecting you.

-So my son comes into your room in the middle of the night?

He said in a mocking tune.

-He needs someone to talk. I know he has you, but it is kind nice to have a friends opinion.

-Yes, he probably would never confide in Nikolas that kind of thing afraid of losing his friendship.

-What are doing here?

She had to cut that small talk.

-I came here to make sure you are alright.

-Why wouldn't I be?

-My wife.

-I don't care about her opinion, I know very well who I am.

-You did a brave thing back there. I want to thank you.

-You don't need to, you defended me from her, gave me a place to stay. I owe you more than you to me.

She gave him a smile, one of those sweet smiles that enlightened the whole room. She looked so pretty, like an angel, but the personality of gypsy.

-I have to ask you how can you be so secure about your choices?

-I'm not. But once my hearts wants something, I don't find straight to deny it. I'm impulsive, and it can lead to a disaster or the best thing ever.

Like you.

-I really admire you. Your problems don't outshine your smile.

-Bad things happen all the time, better face them in a good mood.

-I should leave you to rest for the big upcoming ball tomorrow.

-I'm looking forward to it.

-Good night, then.

Sarah woke up really early to the sound of enthusiastic knocks in her door. She pretended not to listen, but Herbert came in anyway.

-Let's get out of bed, we have a lot to do today.

-What? I'm sleeping…

-Come on, Sarah! I need your help.

How could he be so happy? Yesterday he was crying so much. At least now he was behaving like himself.

She sat up on the bed.

-God, your hair is a mess.

-Hmmm…

She was really sleepy.

-I will give you 10 minutes. I'll be waiting outside.

She knew he wouldn't give up, so she dressed up and met him in the corridor.

-Now you look descent. Let's go to my room.

And once there, Sarah could see lots of different shoes on the floor, the bedroom looked like an atelier.

-Please tell me you are not going to make me see you wearing every single one of these clothes and shoes.

That would happen, a lot in the future.

- Of course not, Sarah. I don't have the time. Nikolas is arriving sooner than expected.

Sarah was praying for no more of the lame pick-up lines.

-You don't seem to enjoy his companion.

-I just feel uncomfortable with his talks.

-Any other lady would be melting at his voice. But you do love someone else. Tell me about him.

-It doesn't worth it.

-Did he hurt you?

-No! Not exactly.

-Why aren't you with him?

-Because I'm stupid and impulsive girl!

Herbert noticed she did not want to talk about it, he would leave it there, she was being so nice to him, she deserved to be respected. He was changing behind the drawer.

-And do you like Nikolas?

-Oh no! We are just friends. He would never want me, besides he doesn't fit my profile of a perfect man.

-And how is this profile painted?

-Curly dark hair, not too tall, sweet smile, and someone with whom I could discuss poetry.

Alfred. She had to laugh.

-Why are you laughing?

-This kind fits a friend of mine, Alfred.

-The one that loved you?

-Yes.

-Well, then probably he won't be interested in me. But do tell me, how would you describe your friend?

-He is a real coward, but when it comes to the ones he loves, there is nothing he would not do or be to save them. He is a little shy, clumsy and cute. But he is also really smart. And he is always wearing a red scarf.

He came out of the drawer as fabulous as always.

-I would kill to meet him! He seems to be really… interesting. Can you help me with the sleeves?

-Sure. There.

-How do I look?

-Really handsome!

-So I think this one will be the right outfit.

-You seem really excited.

-And I'm! It's the only occasion I can have my fun the way I want to.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her for a dance in the crowded space, the room was big but there were a lot of things around. They had to focus not to step or hit. But Sarah did step in a pair of red shoes but Herbert held her so she would not hit the floor.

-My shoes! I mean are you alright?

-Hahhaahaha.

She had to laugh and the door opened.

-Herbert! What are you doing to poor Sarah? You have to be careful with young ladies.

-Just training for the ball, dad. Besides, it's like the floor is in love with Sarah, she keeps falling.

-I would not have fallen if there weren't so many shoes around.

-And now I just lost one, and a pretty one!

-Hahahahaah.

Krolock laughed at the useless discussion they were having.

-Thank God, I wasn't going to use them at the ball.

-Are you angry at me?

-No, it was kind also my fault.

-I hope you two had a lot a fun, but Nikolas has arrived and probably would not care to have some company.

-Alright, dad, I'm on my way.

-Bye, Herbert, see you at the ball.

-Bye, Sarah.

Sarah and Krolock left the room, and were walking together in silence. She seemed a little tired, and her head was probably over the moon. She appeared to be drawing a distance between them, maybe she was afraid of more problems. He offered her hospitality, and just gave her headaches. She was waiting for something, he noticed, but what?

-You look tired, dear.

-Herbert took me out of bed earlier than I used to.

-You are too kind to him, shouldn't let him be so intrusive.

-I don't find straight to deny those blue eyes anything. He is so adorable.

-I have to admit it. But leaving Herbert aside, I do think there is something more that is tiring you.

Maybe she was homesick. She felt locked in her house, but probably did miss her parents.

-Do you miss your home?

More than anything, but not that inn.

-My parents inn? It's a bad thing to say, but no, I do not. I miss my mom, but we weren't that close. And my dad doesn't want to see me. I guess everything comes with a price. But changing the subject, I'm not the only one who is looking tired here.

-Well, I am tired, but it started a long time ago.

-You mean from your marriage?

-My marriage, my life. The more I live, less I see the reason to hold on to these conventions, these chains. If I didn't have Herbert…

Like her, he wanted freedom, he didn't express that like her, but she could feel it. But she could do nothing for him. They were so alike in many ways and yet, somehow different. She had to admit that here he was a little bit sweeter than she was used to.

-I should not say such sad things before the ball. It's supposed to be a happy night.

-Indeed it should be. And once it's over, I will be gone.

The last part should not have come out of her mouth. Her thoughts were louder than she intended to.

-You're leaving?

-Probably. I don't belong here.

-You don't have to…

-Yes, I have. I stayed here longer than I should have. I'm thankful, but I can't stay.

She left him, she could not stand to keep looking at him and saying to she had to go. That never sounded right, even for the human he. At least, she knew he was not in love with her, he liked and cared about her, but not love, it would not be hard for him, she would just be a pleasant guest he once had.

-Sarah, what great surprise!

-You.

And there was a standing smiling Nikolas.

-You look a lit bit distressed.

-Just an impression.

-Come, take a walk with me. I'm sure you will feel better.

-I really should go rest and prepare myself for the ball.

-Please, Sarah, it won't take more than 15 minutes.

-Alright.

They were walking past halls, but she refused to give him her arm.

-It is a beautiful castle.

-It is.

She answered, not really caring.

-You should visit my property, it's a little bit brighter.

-Maybe…

She was feeling uncomfortable.

-What about we go to the library and read some poems?

-I'm not much into poetry.

-For real? A girl usually would never admit it.

-Being a usual girl would bore me.

-How you can keep getting charmer by the hour?

-Nikolas, you should not say these things to me.

-I didn't mean to offend you! I want to treat you as you deserve, like a princess! I don't mind your social position. You're so unique, this does not shun me away and enhances my feeling.

-Where this is going?

-I love you.

-You don't know me! You have no idea of what you are implying!

-I know it's sudden, but since the first time I saw you I knew that…

-That I am pretty? Yes, but I'm also a lot a things that normal people don't know how to handle.

-You don't know me well, when you get to…

-You're a nice gentleman, but I have nothing to offer you. I don't have time, not even love.

-Are you in love with someone?

-Yes!

-Oh my God, you're in love with the Count for sure!

-Listen, Nikolas, I not a marriage breaker, I will be gone really soon.

-Then it must hurt to love someone you can't have.

But she can, just fix this mess, and she would be in his arms again.

-It does. Excuse me, but I have to go. Herbert is probably looking for you. See you later.

As the day passed, it did not take long for Sarah to claim for a bath. She had to be at her best for this ball. After a long relaxing bath, she went back to her room to dress up for the ball. He opened the closet, only to find nothing at all. Where are the dresses? Not a single dress was left. She could not go to the ball with a robe! Then she looked in the bed, there was a dress, the most hideous dress she ever saw! God, that was ugly. Was Herbert playing a joke? No, he would never joke about important outfits, besides he was busy with his own looks. There was a note:

"_Miss Chagal_

_ Hope you enjoy this beautiful gown I ordered just for our little special guest. I pretty sure this ball will show you exactly how you are._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Countess Von Krolock"_

WHAT? That woman overpassed the limits! No way in hell she was wearing this! But she could not just walk around in the castle with a robe. She needed help. She sat frustrated on the bed.

-Relax, my child, here I'm to help you!

-Drina? Where did you come from?

-Out of nowhere to check you up.

-You said you're going to help me. Take me home then!

Sarah stood up really fast and joined her hands in a plea gesture.

-I can't do it. And please tell me you're not going to wear this.

-I'm not! But I need a dress to the ball!

-That's easy!

In a blink, Sarah was inside of a red dress, a really gorgeous one. She looked in the mirror, and she looked so pretty. She always was pretty, but this dress and hair flattered her.

-You should consider the fairy-godmother business.

-No, I enjoy more to help people in the most awkward ways.

-I'm getting really tired of this, but never the less I want to thank for the dress.

-Now go! Go to the ball.

* * *

Answering reviews

queendemedesa

I kind picture that after years of freedom, Sarah would become more badass. Well, women in that time did not talk about sex, but the intention was to offend Sarah, besides Countess is no ordinary woman, if she was she would not piss Krolock off.

Guest

Well, she is still he's mom, but thankfully he has his father. Herbert is so lovely, I want to adopt him. And thank you for reading!

Hi, people.

* * *

**The dress was inspired by that teenage movie "What a Girl Wants" when Daphne's stepmother gives her the most horrible dress to wear, but the girl kind figures out how to look stunning, I'm not crazy about this movie, but it's entertaining. I like to think that the dress given by the Countess is an antique version of this dress given for Daphne.**

**I really love the fact that almost every time a new production of Tanz opens there's a new design for Sarah's dress, and they are really pretty, I wish I could wear one. But the stunning dress for this chapter I imagine the one Sharon Tate wore in the movie, that is one of the most beautiful dresses I ever seen (also the woman in it was the most beautiful creature).**

**We are approaching the end, so keep reading and review please!**

**And please, go read my other fic, the crossover between Elisabeth and Tanz, there is a new chapter in the air, so go check and let me know your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rendezvous

She was a little late for the ball, thanks to the dress trouble, but now she looked like a princess and was ready to... She was not quite sure, but this was probably about to end, the ball was always the climax of the story, soon she would be home. At least she expected it.

She could hear the music, the guests talking but she preferred to hold on her entr'acte until another music started, she wanted to be really dramatic here; after all she had nothing to lose. Good, the new music wasn't as calm as the last one, she had to step in now, but yes, she was a little afraid. She descended the stairs really slowly and soon most of the guests were looking at her, some dazzled, others surprised and the women looked a little bit envy. Sarah was happy to be the center of attention. But she wanted only one pair of eyes to be looking at her, Sarah wanted her Count more than anything now. When she reached the end of the stairs, a old man offered his hand.

-Will you allow me the honor of a dance with you, young lady?

-You will have to excuse me, but the first dance was already promised to me.

Yes! Count appeared there to save her, to invite her to dance with him! He offered his hand to her and she reached it really enthusiastically. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Soon they were in the center of the ballroom dancing together.

-You look stunning!

-Thank you. You do look handsome as well.

This was more flirtatious than intended. But she had to smile, she was happy to be here despite of all.

-Thank you for saving me.

-So you did not want to dance with the poor Duke.

He said in a mocking way.

-I'm thankful for dancing with you.

He twisted her and Sarah looked around and saw that people were staring strangely at her.

-Is there something wrong with me?

-They are just surprised and a little outraged that my first dance of the night is with you.

-What?!

-I arrived a little late, and I did not want to dance with my wife.

And then her eyes met the Countess gaze. She looked angry, really pissed. Sarah probably surprised her with her beautiful gown. Sarah felt pride to somehow defeat her.

-Don't you care about this commotion?

-Not anymore.

-But I don't wish to be a problem.

-You're not. I don't care about their opinion, I never did. I lived my whole life according to their rules, or pretending to be bonded by these stupid moral reasons, so I could play their game and fool them like they tried to fool me. You are better than them, you are above all of this… I only want to dance with tonight, think what they may.

She wanted to hug him, press her head against his chest, but she had to keep the posture.

-Why so desperate? What…

The music was over and soon Herbert approached interrupting them.

-Now it's my turn to dance with Sarah, shall we?

He offered he's hand, and Krolock gave her a little smile like saying it was okay for her to dance with his son. The music was slower than the last one.

-Are you enjoying the ball?

-Yes, but its kind annoying these girls trying to flirt with me or whatever they are doing.

-You are handsome little man, can't blame them for dreaming of you as their prince.

-Even though I want a prince of my own.

He joked.

-Hahha. Right.

And these girls were looking enviously at her. Maybe because Herbert could genuinely pay attention at her, but not the way they were imagining.

-I've been thinking something.

-About what?

-A solution to my problems, but it's really crazy.

-What's your brilliant idea?

-This will come off as a surprise to you.

-Try me.

-Will you marry me?

-WHAT?

-Shhh. Don't be so loud, we don't want to attrack attention, do we?

-Are you out of your mind?!

-Think well. You would have a home, a friend beside you all the time and I would have the family everyone wants me to have.

-I don't want to sound inappropriate, but I don't think you would…

Sarah could not believe she was having this talk. When would she ever thought that Herbert, her gay stepson, would propose something like this to her? She was really shocked! Not even in her wildest dreams she would dream of this absurd scene.

-You would never touch me like that, and I would not allow it as well!

-But it would be a pretense marriage.

-If you're not having children then you would not fulfill your mother's wishes, so it's pointless.

-We can offer to raise a peasant's son and pretend his ours.

-Are you drunk? Can you hear yourself right now?

-I'm not! This is the easy way out.

-But you don't want it, I know you don't. You do not love me.

-I did not find the one yet, and I don't know what to do about my life.

-All will be alright in the end, you will see it.

The music was over, and now Nikolas stood by their side.

-Allow me, Sarah?

-Of course.

She kissed Herbert's hand, which gave Nikolas a confused look, but he did not had time to say anything about it because he had to start dancing with Sarah.

-You're the fairest of them all.

Great, Sarah was Snow White now.

-Thank you.

-I know are talks did not go the way I intended.

Here we go again.

-But you see, Your Excellency is a married man.

-And?

-You can't have him, so you better forget him, and the better way to it is marrying somebody else.

-How would that fix anything?

-With a loving husband, you would feel loved and protected, and soon it would all turn to love.

-Nikolas…

-Would you give me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?

-You cannot be serious.

Really? Another proposal? If her vampire husband was here…

-Nikolas, I do not wish to deceive a decent man.

-I promise I will be patiet.

-How can you marry me knowing that in my head I'm thinking of somebody else?

-You have to forget him.

-You have to forget me. Sorry.

She left him with a reverence. She did not wish another dance, so she was moving away from the center, she could hear people call her a beauty, others called her strange, she could hear some mean comments but it did not matter. It all faded away when she bumped into her Count.

-You again.

He smiled at her. He was smiling too much today, she thought.

-Would you like to dance with me?

-Never saw a woman doing that before.

-I'm a not like any other women.

One his hand fond her waist again, one of her hands holding the muscled shoulder and the remaining hands were united. They were really close to each other.

-You look especially happy tonight.

-I'm happy, I made an important decision.

-To stop caring about me embarrassing in front of society?

-To break free of society, to be where and with whom I truly want. Sarah, I love you.

I love you, I love you, I love you, love you, love , … Everything went black and Sarah passed out. Count held her so she would not hit the floor and picked her up in his arms. Everyone looked shocked now.

-What do you think you're doing?

The Countess shouted, more outraged than ever.

-Assisting the young lady.

-Don't you dare!

He did not listen to her, or to anyone.

There were a lot of pillows around Sarah. She was laying on a bed. Somebody was holding her hand.

-Are you feeling better?

-Yes.

She was coming back to her senses. Wait a moment, he loved her! The human Krolock loved her!

-You love me.

-Yes, I dare to say yes.

-Oh my God.

-I would keep it inside forever, but I've heard your talk with Nikolas and I know you love me as well. I suspected it, but tried really hard not to believe it, but I can't stand still now that I know.

-Oh God.

-Sarah, I've been planning to leave this life for a while, before I knew you, I'm tired of it! Come with me! Let's leave it all together. You, me and my son. I can't ask you to marry me…

-Am I Lucy Westenra?

-Who is this Lucy?

-A fictional character. But that's not the point.

Three proposals in a day. Can this get any crazier?

-I want you, Sarah.

-I have nothing to offer, I'm nothing special.

-You mean so much to me. You are my miracle, a child from the star.

-You would have loved me anyway.

She concluded, he would love her anyway. She did not have to read other people's mind, have a kind of supernatural special blood, be the reincarnation of anyone. He loved her for what she was, he would have loved even without the blood lust he had for her before. And she was more than able to love him, vampire or human, she would have loved him even without the gift of immortality. Love does not need reasons. How stupid, no, better, how childish she was to think up all that nonsense? She knew he loved her, and now she knew it all. They were meant to be. She started crying.

-I love you so much!

He pulled her to him and they kissed passionately. Sarah embraced him, and for that one second, she forgot it all. But then, he let go of her. She opened her eyes. Sarah was no longer in that room, she was not with him. She was failing. All she could do was feel her hair going up as did her dress, and continue to fall into nothing at all.

* * *

Answering reviews

queenmedesa

I envy you! I really wish I could wear one of these beautiful red dresses one day (and dance with a charming Count Von Krolock). Thanks for all the love, faithful reader. Hope you did enjoy this chapter as well.

YanaRoman

Hi! Thank you so very much! There aren't many Sarah/Krolock stories out there (but I've had the opportunity to read some good ones, I have a friend who wrote two very nice fics about them), usually we see this pairing (but with short scenes) in the Alfred/Herbert fics, so I decided to give a long fic dedicated to them. So happy you're enjoying. Please keep reading and review, and let me know what you think. Thanks for the follow.

* * *

**Oh my, we are like really near to the end, two or three chapters to go. Sarah finally ended her journey, let's hope everything turns out fine for her. I hope you are all enjoying and curious about the end, so please review and let me know you're opinion, sometimes it can change what will happen next.**

**And please go check my other fic, One last chance to get what is mine, a crossover between Tanz and Elisabeth.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: When everything is made to be broken.

-Why I keep hugging the floor?

Sarah slowly started to sit, and noticed she was wearing her modern clothes again, the ones she was wearing before all that madness happened. That could only mean she was back in the present. Yeah! She was right after all, everything ended in that ball. Wait. Those time-traveling stories most of the times did not end well.

-Oh my! Have I mixed up the future?! What have I done? I must have ruined everything!

-You did not, child.

-Drina! So it is all the same here?

-Yes, just like you left everything.

-Oh… But then… He knew me all along! He knew who I was! That's why he went after me! Now it all makes sense.

-Oh darling, I think you've watched too many time-traveling movies.

-What do you mean?

-Leaving "Back to the Future" aside. No, he did not know you from before. I did not send you to his REAL past, just to a dimension that recreated it, but everything you lived there did not really happened.

-But all those time-traveling stories always have to connect all the dots.

-But since you are not in a movie, that doesn't apply. You just went to the past to understand your husband's feelings a little better, right?

-I guess so, but there is still so much I need to learn.

-Then you have to stop relying in magic and go talk to him.

-I guess… Despite the urge I felt to seek revenge against you for causing me this nightmare, thank you.

-You asked for that.

-Well, I kind did not, but alright. I don't want to argue with anyone now, I just want to go home and to my husband.

-Adieu, Sarah.

She went back to the castle as fast as she could. She really wanted to see her husband, but not sure of the next step. Tell him the truth? How he would see it? Maybe she should keep quiet and go on with her life. But could she keep it all a secret? She was no good with secrets.

She reached the hall to find a very vampire Count Von Krolock standing near the stairs. She did not think twice before running to him and throwing herself in his arms, embracing him desperately.

-My love! I love you so much, I missed you a lot!

He didn't hug her back, and intrigued by her behavior he gently pulled her back to stare at her. Her hands went to his face.

-You are so amazing! I'm so happy to see you!

-Sarah, you have been away like two hours. Is there something wrong?

-Just a few things that happened now…

-Did anyone hurt you?

Now he looked a bit concerned.

-No, of course not. Unless you consider verbal threats.

-What happened? You are not acting normal.

-What is happening here, folks?

-Herbert! You're back!

She climbed up the stairs to hug Herbert in a very enthusiastic way. He did not get what was happening and looked at his father doing hand signs as asking what the hell is happening and pointing to Sarah, his father only answered with hands that said he really did not know.

-I know I'm irresistible, but you can let go of me now? Sarah?

She let go of him and put her hands on his shoulders

-I missed that! Never change, Herbert.

-Are you drunk?

-No, no. I'm happy to have you back. Now, tell me how was your trip? You returned earlier than expected.

He was traveling through Europe with Alfred these last days.

-It was pretty boring. All Alfred cares about are his lame lectures. He spends more time with stupid Cambridge students than me! So I left him there and went to other countries, but then weird things happened.

-Like what?

-A Spanish girl call me "mi hermoso" and proposed to me!

-Hahhahahahahaha. Did you accepted it?

-No, I did not. She was cute, but not really my type. But since my type was busy with his studies and college parties… I had to go out alone, but it got boring so I decided to get back home.

-You can't blame her, she probably felt like Mikaela.

-Where did you find out this name?

The Count's voice was strong and very intrigued by what Sarah just said. He was near her and Herbert now.

-Well… She was the girl Countess Von Krolock was trying to set Herbert with.

She said in one breath. Sarah was a little scared now.

-How do you know my mom tried that?

-That's a great history.

Then she looked to her husband. He looked very serious. She no longer could hold that travel inside of her.

-Alright! I went to a stupid psychic wanting to know about your past, and instead of reading some stupid cards or looking into a crystal ball, she send me right into your past, where I got to meet people like your wife and Nikolas. I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad.

She talked very quickly, maybe they did not hear all the words.

-She must have hit her head, father.

-Your mother's name was Astrid, and she was a crazy bitch. And you..-Sarah looked at her husband- liked a girl named Ileana.

She sounded a little sad and jealous in the last part.

-Hey, she is still my mom!

She ignored Herbert and focused on her husband who did not change his expression.

-You have to understand that I needed to know what you did not want to tell me. I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy.

He wasn't saying much, he looked serious.

-Let's go to the library where you are going to tell me everything you saw.

She nodded.

-Good luck.

Herbert said to her as she followed her husband to the library. Once there, he made a gesture for her to sit in one of the red chairs, but he was still standing up.

-Who did you meet? And what did you saw?

-Not really much… I met your wife, what unpleasing woman, she hated me ever since the beginning, she was trying to get Herbert married to Mikaela but you interfered. I met Nikolas, Herbert's friend, who constantly was hitting on me.

He looked a little distressed now.

-But I had absolutely nothing with him. Also I met Ileana, she saved your life and you liked her. And I saw you talking to a vampire lady, was she the one who turned you?

-You did not see me becoming a vampire?

He was walking back and forth across the room.

-No, I was send back before that. I only saw you talking to a vampire woman who wanted to tempt you. And she was your mistress!

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Maybe a jealous scene would send the anger away.

-Yes, I cheated on my other wife, but never did I do that to you. Besides… Wait, I'm not falling for this, we are talking about this trip of yours.

-I didn't wish for this! I wished to understand you better, to know something about the past you've always hid from me. I wasn't expecting to be caught in a time-traveling craziness. I tried my best to get out of there as soon as possible.

He turned his back on her. Yes, she should have trusted him better, but then so should have him.

-I understand if you are disappointed at me and want me to leave.

He turned to face her very quickly, and his cape moved along very dramatically.

-Why would I ever let you leave?

-You have showed me nothing but coldness now.

-Because like you I don't know what to say. Why did you went after a long buried past? Don't you trust me?

-You don't trust me! You never told me anything about you as human, and you know everything about me when I was human, do you think it is fair to me?

-You want to know my past, fine, I'm going to fill the holes for you. I was married to a woman I did not love, but even so she gave me my beloved son, both of us were trapped in society rules, yes I manipulated people back then like I still do now, but even so I still had to obey certain rules and I was so tires of having to please all those people, I wanted more than I had… And yes, that vampire woman was my mistress, she offered me her gift, which I first declined not believing good could come from her, but she was so pretty, so powerful and was offering me my ticket from out of that life, and then I could also free my son from his, so I took it, but…

-But what?

He was standing near her.

-I could not control it at all. The first person I saw was Ileana, she looked so pretty and innocent, so deliciously vulnerable. I told her I was finally free from my life, that I could do whatever pleased me, and she told me of her feelings for me. And when we kissed I lost all control, all senses and bite her very brutally. She screamed a lot and begged for her life with tears, but I did not even consider stopping. Not one single drop of blood was left, I killed her…

He dropped in his knee and his head went to her lap. His hands holding her waist.

-And that is how I became this, if I could brutally kill someone I cared about, can you imagine what I could do with the ones I hated? It was great blood spill, I became capable of everything, but never did the guilt of killing her left me, she truly not deserved her fate.

-What happened to your wife?

-I was capable of letting her live. I was more in control of my bloodlust when I went after Herbert, besides Astrid was horrified when she saw me, she run as fast as she could. My son would follow me everywhere and I turned him so we were both free. And I spread my cursed gift to those who deserved it and killed so many people ever since.

-Why were you hiding this from me? I know you killed a lot of people, more than can I possibly imagine, and I'm no saint too… Ileana…

She was confused, not knowing how to explain what she wanted to kow.

-Yes, it is part of our nature being like this, but I thought that you were going to run away from me if you knew I killed my romantic interest like this, besides Ileana is a memory that hunts me.

-You were not in control of that.

-I killed other women who fell in love with me, Sarah, and I was capable of resisting these other times, I just did not wish to fight my urges.

She made his hands let go of her waist and stood up, now she had turned his back on him. He followed her and hugged Sarah, pressing her back to his chest.

-And yet I was not capable of killing you. Yes, I did hurt you for you get your immortality, but I did not want to get rid of you. I was seducing you but ended up seduced by you. I thought that became a vampire had fulfilled my dreams, despite of all the cost it came with, but I was finally me. But happiness, that only appeared here when you were wandering in the hall wrapped in a red stole. I realized I wanted more than your blood that night.

He kissed her hair and her hands were covering his.

-I don't want you to be scared of me.

-I never was.

-And how can that be? How could trust me?

-To love someone is allow this person to destroy you, and trust really hard it won't happen.

-Destroy you…

-When I offered my neck that night I did not care if you were going to kill me or turn me, I wasn't really thinking, it was an impulse. I wanted to be yours.

-You are only mine, Sarah.

-But it is a mystery why you love me.

-You think I don't?

-I know you do, but why? This is the reason behind it all that happened.

She turned to face him.

-All these vampire fiction stuff the girl is always special in a way, and I'm not but a peasant's daughter, an ordinary girl. After this trip I learned you would have loved me anyway, but why?

-Hahahahah.

He laughed at her, and she stared at him in question.

-Oh, Sarah, my dear fool. If you were Bella Swan no way I would have loved you. You see, you are the little light to my dark. Your love is the only fraction of redemption I found after so many years. Your heart wasn't the only one who passed through changes, you moved mine in a way I thought impossible. You are special to me, my dear wife. How childish you still can be after 132 years?

-Well, it was about time I had my first vampire crisis.

She said in a mocking way.

-You like to step in a dangerous ground, don't you?

-You have no idea.

His arm went to her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Sarah's arms went around his neck and deepened the kiss. She looked hungry.

-Wait, did you cheat on me with me? As human.

-Well, two kisses, but it was still you so it doesn't count.

-Did you prefer me as human?

-I would never change our history together, but I would love you even if you were a mortal man.

-You must be stressed from your trip.

-Yes. A lot of weird things happened. For example, Herbert proposed to me. In what alternative universe that would happen?

-Hahahaah. That must have caused some great trauma.

-Yes, it did. But I'm too tired to talk about every single thing that happen in this time-travelling journey.

-Maybe I can do something to compensate all the stress.

-I think a bath would really help.

-I know something better.

He picked up and carried her away.

And forever was going to remain just fine, but still with all the craziness that ever now and then happened in Castle Von Krolock.

THE END

* * *

**We finally reached the end! Sorry for the huge delay. I know I said it was going to be two or three more chapters, but I did not see the need to it.**

**This fic was great process of learning for me since it was my first, and I think I improved a lot since the beginning of this.**

**Thanks for everyone who read this, great thanks to queenmedesa, YanaRoman and Guest for reviewing! And thanks to a friend of mine who supported a lot this fic.**

**It is sad to say good bye to this fic, but go read my other fic One last Chance to Get What is Mine, a crossover between Tanz and Elisabeth.**

**And please, now that it is over, do review and let me know what you think (please!). Reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Answering Reviews**

Guest

Yes, he is a bit Elisabeth-ish! I love how Michael Kunze explores freedom in both Tanz and Elisabeth. I think that Count must have felt imprisoned in his human life which is why becoming a vampire is a way of becoming free. I think he and Sisi could be really good friends.

Own. Thanks!

xoxo

queendemedesa

Thanks! Marry Herbert, hahaahha, I did a little tribute to you in this chapter, did you like it?

Thank you so much for reading this fic and reviewing all the chapters! Really, Feeling Lucky could maybe not have survived without your opinion. You made an author happy :)

YanaRoman

Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I don't get all the hate Sarah gets, but then I don't like when actresses portray her as too naive and sweet. I like Elena and Ivan (although he is too cold for me as Krolock), I love Elena's eyes and voice. But I imagine Cornelia Zenz and Steve Barton as Sarah and Count, they are my favorite couple.

Her fics are published, but they are in Portuguese. If you want I can translate them to you, the fics are published here on Fanfiction, the names are Total Eclipse of the Heart and Quatro Noites, situações diferentes by S.H. Sartre.


End file.
